With the increasing scope and complexity of environmental problems, there has also been an increasing need for environmental scientists with the ability to work across disciplinary lines. These scientists must possess the proficiency necessary to operate with facility in producing multidimensional scientific approaches to these problems and in translating those approaches into effective real-world applications. This Training Core is focused on producing these interdisciplinary environmental scientists of the future and aims to accomplish this with a series of interdisciplinary educational enrichment activities by which trainees can gain a broader understanding of environmental problem-solving. Some of these activities include seminars, case studies, field trips, workshops and other related endeavors (including training in research ethics, teaching skills and grant-writing skills). To date, the Core has participated in the training of 14 doctoral students, two post-doctoral fellows, several master's students, undergraduates and summer interns; to our credit, three of the trainees have completed their programs and have successfully advanced to teaching and research positions at respected academic institutions, working in area related to the environment.